


More to Come

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: yes, I wrote a christmas fic in august, so what?Follow me on tumblr for more updates @brokencasbutt67-writer
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Reader, Richard Speight Jr./You
Kudos: 7





	More to Come

It’s Christmas Eve: you’re the only one working; everyone else has left to go spend the holidays with their loved ones. You’re here though, staring at the wall. The end of the day won’t come soon enough. The shop is pretty much empty, though every so often someone does walk in to get a coffee, to go.

Rain is hammering away outside. You’re not looking forward to spending Christmas alone this year, but after your mom passed last year, there’s no one to spend it with. Richard has offered, though you’ve not taken him up on that offer. At the time, you weren’t entirely sure if you were prepared to do something during the day, though now it’s tomorrow, you’re regretting not taking the offer.

The bell above the door pulls you from your thoughts. Without looking up, you turn to the coffee machine.

“What can I get ya?” You ask.

“Uh… I don’t want a drink, (Y/N)” Richard’s voice hits your eats. You turn to him and smile.

“Oh… Hey Rich, what’s up?” You ask.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie, tonight? If you’re available that is, I know it’s Christmas and there are better people you could spend the time with” Richard asks. You smile and nod.

“That would be nice Rich. I wanna spend the time with you,” You respond. Richard smiles.

“You can stay over if you want, no one else will be there” Richard adds. You nod and smile.

“Yeah, I will. You want me to come around later or…?” You trail off, though you’re not entirely sure what to add.

“I’ll hang out here until you finish, then we can go grab your stuff if you want” Richard suggests. You nod and smile, turning back to the coffee machine.

“On the house, what do you want?” You ask. Richard smiles and shrugs.

“Whatever you recommend” Richard suggests. You smile and place a cup of coffee in Richard a moment later.

“Been busy today?” He asks, sitting on the stool beside the bar. You shake your head, leaning against the counter.

“Not hugely, been quite quiet today, though I suppose that’s because it’s Christmas Eve” You chuckle. Richard smiles and nods, resting his hand on the counter. You smile and stroke your thumb over the back of his hand, though unintentionally.

* * *

The end of the day doesn’t come soon enough, though at least you have Richard to keep you company. You pick up your bag, sliding it onto your shoulder as you lock up with Rich. He follows you out to his car, his hand is bumping against your own every so often.

It’s so hard to not reach down and take his hand, but it’s Richard’s first Christmas alone, following his divorce a few months ago. You arrive outside of your apartment, though it dawns on you that Richard hasn’t actually seen where you live before. You’ve always hidden it, _no one needs to know of the mess that you live in_.

Opening the door, Richard follows you inside. You drop your purse onto the sofa.

“What do I need… Clothes, toothbrush, uhm…” You mutter to yourself as you wander through your apartment, picking up a backpack to fill with the items that you’d need. Richard lingers in the doorway, his eyes following your every move.

Eventually, you have everything in the backpack, as well as a gift that you’d bought for Richard a few weeks back. He smiles as you lead him back out of your apartment.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how does it feel? You know, the first Christmas alone” You ask, though you’re not entirely sure if you’re going to get an answer.

“It uh…” Richard sighs.

“It’s weird. Last year, as much as I had her, I wasn’t happy. Not having her, though, isn’t much better. The loneliness is a killer” Richard admits.

“Y’know, on cold nights, like tonight, I wanted nothing more than to curl up and cuddle with someone, but… I don’t know” Richard adds. You reach down and take his hand into your own, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand. Richard smiles slightly, squeezing your hand in response.

No words are spoken as you both make your way down to Richard’s car.

* * *

Entering Richard’s house, you’re surprised by the lack of Christmas décor. Richard smiles slightly, leading you through to the living room. You sit beside him on the sofa, shifting closer as Richard flicks the television on.

His arm rests over the back of the sofa, his hand rests close to your shoulder. It’s incredibly difficult to not reach up and hold his hand. You shift closer unknowingly. Richard smiles slightly.

“(Y/N)…” He murmurs. He doesn’t look to you, though you look to him, awaiting a response.

“I uh… how the fuck do I word it?” He chuckles to himself. You smile and shift to get comfortable.

“I’m me, Richie, be as honest, harsh or whatever. You know me, I won’t judge” You say. Richard nods.

“I uh, the real reason I left… her is because I’m in love with you,” Richard says. Your eyes widen as you turn to face him.

“I’m sor-“ Before Richard can continue, you lean up and kiss him deeply. Richard smiles into the kiss, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek as the kiss deepens. He shifts until you’re laid back against the sofa.

The kiss gets heated until you’re tugging at Richard’s shirt. He sits back and tugs his shirt away. You pant lightly, raking your eyes over his body.

“Fuck, Rich…” You trail off. Richard smiles slightly.

“Be mine?” His voice is barely a whisper, as though he’s scared to hear himself say it.

“Rich… I don’t think I can say yes enough times. I want you for as long as you want me” You smile. Richard smiles widely, leaning down to kiss you deeply. Your legs wrap around his waist, your hands trailing down his back as he kneels over you.

Reaching up, you trail your hands to Richard's hair.

"Tell me you want this" He murmurs, his chest is heaving.

"Tell me so I don't fuck everything up like I always do" He almost sounds scared. You lean up and kiss him gently.

"Rich, no matter what happens, you won't fuck it up between us" You promise. Richard smiles, kissing you gently. His arms wrap around your waist, shifting until you're sitting in his lap. He looks up to you, a small smile covering his face.

"I love you" You whisper, reaching down to tug your top off. Richard smiles widely, kissing your cheek gently. Leaning down, you deepen the kiss until you're making out like a pair of horny teenagers.

"Fuck (Y/N), I don't think I can stop" Richard groans, before moving his mouth to trail along your neck.

"Then don't" You respond, shifting to unbutton your jeans. Richard grins. In a moment, he flips the situation until you're laid beneath him. He reaches down to adjust himself in his jeans, though a moment later, you're reaching down to shove them away. Richard grins, kissing you gently as he eases your own jeans away, leaving you both in your underwear.

You shift slightly, from both self-consciousness and from a slight chill in the air. Richard takes your hand in his own, kissing your palm. You smile, stroking your thumb over his beard.

"Fuckin love your beard..." You murmur. Richard smiles and pulls you into his arms as he reaches up to unclip your bra. After a few moments of struggling, you let out a slight chuckle, reaching back to unclip it and toss the fabric aside. Richard smiles, sitting back for a moment.

"You sure about this (Y/N)?" he asks.

"Don't wanna hurt you" He adds.

"You won't hurt me, Rich. I'm more than sure" You smile. Richard nods, pulling you into a gentle kiss.

"I'll be right back; I need a condom" He promises. You nod and watch him jog out of the room. A smile covers his face when he re-enters the room, his eyes fall onto you.

"God, you're gorgeous" He murmurs. He kneels at the edge of the sofa, hooking his thumbs through the waistband of your underwear. His eyes meet yours, again asking for consent. You nod and smile, pulling him close as your underwear hits the floor. Richard's fingers tease you as he prepares you, moans from both you and Richard fill the air.

"Fuck (Y/N), you're so hot" He murmurs, reaching over to the condom. You blush and shift slightly. He opens the condom and rolls it on, his eyes meeting yours again. A slight nod and he moves your legs until they're wrapped around him. You bite your lip as Richard eases into you, his head falling back as a low moan leaves his throat. You pull Richard over you, gripping at his shoulder blades. A shared moan fills the air, and it's hard for you not to orgasm already, the emotions from the overwhelming events have heightened you. Richard appears to be the same way.

He rolls his hips into you, low moans leaving his throat regularly. You grin and scrape your nails over his back, leaving red welts that won't fade any time soon. Not that he's complaining. He builds a rhythm that has the sofa banging against the wall and loud moans ricocheting from the walls.

“Fuck, (Y/N), I’m close” He whispers. You lean up and kiss him deeply, tightening your legs around him as your own orgasm washes over you.

It triggers Richard’s orgasm, his hips still as his head falls back, and his hands grip at your hips until you’re certain that there will be bruises. _No complaints though_.

It takes a while for either of you to move, though Richard is the first to move. He removes the condom, slipping out to the bathroom. You smile lazily, watching him from the sofa as he re-enters the room a moment later. He shifts to lay on the sofa, curling close to you.

“(Y/N)… I sincerely hope that this wasn’t a one-time thing” Richard admits, in a moment of weakness.

“Richie, I promise you, I want you for as long as you want me” You respond. Richard smiles and kisses you deeply, though that’s all it will be.

Eventually, you shift and pull a blanket over you both, incredibly aware that anyone could walk past and see what you're doing. Richard smiles, cuddling close to you.

“Merry Christmas to us, huh” He murmurs. You smile and kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, the best Christmas I’ve ever had” You respond. Richard smiles and pulls you into his arms.

“And there’s more to come” He responds.


End file.
